Dreaming
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Buon San Valentino continuation oneshot. Germany didn't know he used to know Italy... LudwigFeliciano, HREIta-chan


Dreaming

Me: Hey, you know that Buon San Valentino strip I read recently? The one where Germany sees little Italy in his viewpoint?

Cordelia: How can I forget? You were formulating a fan fiction. I had to cover my ears because you were babbling away.

Me: Sorry.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, except for the few countries that don't appear in both the web comic and the anime.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Germany's POV**

Usually, I'd get right up after waking up and follow my routine. I'd brush my teeth, take a bath, have breakfast, and go to the early-morning UN meeting to watch Gupta (Egypt), Evalynn (Philippines) and Alfred (America) fight over Evalynn's collection of Star Trek DVDs. Maybe I'd even see Arthur (England) hold up the finger at the three.

So I'm surprised right now. After that catastrophic Valentine's Day, I felt like I couldn't follow my typical schedule.

This leads us to Feliciano (N. Italy), Ivan (Russia) and Evalynn banging on my house's door.

"Ludwig, open up! OPEN UP!" Please don't haul me off to buy some freaking books.

"Come on, I'll make you some pasta if you open up!!" I don't want pasta!

"I'm going to smash your head into the pavement!" Yeah…

"Ivan, don't you have anything BETTER to do than smashing heads?!"

"Yeah, like cooking pasta!" You are always about food, food, food!

Typical. They might be pretty worried. After all, I did once say that if I wasn't following my routine, I was feeling sick.

I am feeling sick. But only over what I saw in my mind's eye in my dream…

"_Holy Roman! Don't go!" a young Italy yells._

"_Ever since the 900's…"_

_He kisses the young "girl"._

"_I've always loved you."_

_He walks off into the sunset, tears streaming from his eyes._

"_No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than ANYONE in the world!" he vows to Italy._

I don't know why I am obsessing over it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Italy's POV**

"Open up! I bought pasta and a pizza! I also cooked some sweets!"

"Go away!"

Mmm, the sweet smell of pasta and pizza. It's weird, though. Germany usually sticks to his routine, much to Evalynn's chagrin. She always drags him towards bookstores.

Speaking of Evalynn, a few days ago she brought up the HRE case at a world meeting while we were discussing the swine flu problem, the economic recession and, eventually, America's two-day coma.

"_I know this case is centuries-old, but how about Holy Roman Empire?" she had yelled over the noise._

"_There wasn't any body! It's not exactly a case!" Toris yelled back._

You could say she caused a ruckus with what she had said.

"_He's still alive and in this very room!"_

"_Are you crazy?! I killed him, I watched him crumble!" France retorted._

It brought back a memory that I buried under layers and layers of tomato sauce, pizza pie recipes and pasta.

"_Holy Roman! Please don't go!"_

"_Ever since the 900's…"_

_He feels the hot breath on his tongue. He enjoys it, but he cries as well._

"_I've always loved you."_

_He sees him walk away into the sunset. A river of tears falls from his eyes._

"_No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than ANYONE in the world!"_

"_If you ever come back, I'll give you some sweets!"_

Two unfulfilled vows. HRE never came back, due to France. So I never was able to give him the sweets I promised. And I never saw him again.

Evalynn bringing HRE up at the UN meeting also gave me the hunch I've been working on for some time.

Ludwig looks so much like Holy Roman. Godeleva Leclercq (Belgium) had been on that since yesterday, as well as me.

So you can't really blame her for coming along and also banging on Ludwig's door.

"Ludwig, come out! You look so much like that other country!" Please don't remind me, Godeleva.

I miss HRE.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER IN THE DAY… (Nobody's POV)

A haze of memories rushed through Ludwig's mind.

"_I don't like this food," Italy says, before leaving the food._

_He stared at Italy through the small peephole._

_He lifted up his skirt to grab a mouse, only to get a shock when he saw Italy's panties._

Sleep was really killing him now. Blurred dreams were clearing up, muffled voices became clear as a bell, and unknown faces were clearing into recognizable ones.

He could see Hungary's face, smiling as she caressed him.

He could see Austria's face, rubbing his hair.

Most of all, he could see young Italy's face, smiling as he kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE NEXT WORLD MEETING…

**Italy's POV**

"So you mean—"

Shock.

"Yes, I do. I just got them back yesterday."

Surprise.

"Now that you mention it, your experiences sound like Dillon, of Power Rangers: RPM."

"You are too obsessed with MY series! Get your own Power Rangers. Didn't you adapt Spain's Rosalinda? Wait, was it Argentina's?"

So Germany was HRE? Maybe I should've given him the plate I promised a long time ago.

"I missed you so much and you were here?" I ask.

An ambiguous "Yeah".

"It's nice to have you back."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER…

**Philippines' POV**

Following those two all the way here really pays off!

You see, I was on a hunch they were going to go somewhere else other than their home. So I followed them with a camera.

I'm not all good. I was going to blackmail them.

You know what I saw? I saw them taking each other's shirts off. And then…

Ludwig actually was turning Feliciano's chest into a railroad track for his mouth! This is Gossip Girl material!

And it looked like Feliciano was enjoying it!

Maybe I could post this on the Internet for everybody else to see!

Their lips meet, their tongues intertwine, and I snap away…

I forgot to turn the flash off first.

"EVALYNN!"

I'm outta here!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I was under a deadline to finish this. But R and R please, tell me what I should improve in my writing style.


End file.
